High
by LSpade
Summary: Between 'Collateral' and 'Beacon' Lois, Clark, Oliver, and Chloe experiment.


**This one seemed like a really good idea, so enjoy the aspect of our favorite bunch getting high; set in season 10, after **_**Collateral**_**. Take no offense if you're not into that. It's all in good fun.**

**DISCLAIMER: Smallville is, once again, not mine. No authority of any kind.**

Jeff Hague rushed down the steps of the Daily Planet as fast as his legs could take him; his left hand cradling a cup of coffee and his right hand holding a box of bear claws from the bakery store a few blocks away. He skidded to a stop by Lois Lane's desk in the bull pen and carefully placed the coffee and pastry box on her desk by her keyboard, which she was furiously typing away on.

"Your pre-dinner, post-lunch, after coffee snack," he said in one breath, then a pause, "Oh, and another cup of coffee. You look like you might need it."

"Funny how my intern knows me better than my own fiancé sometimes," Lois grumbled while reaching for her coffee. She guzzled the hot liquid down as fast as the heat would allow her.

"That is unfair. I brought you coffee twenty minutes ago," Clark sniped as he walked over to his desk carrying a few manila folders tucked under his left arm. "You just wolfed it down too fast to realize you even had it."

"Well, I wouldn't need so much coffee if I could sleep at night," Lois shot back irritably, tearing her gaze away from her monitor to glare at him. Jeff, who could immediately feel a war brewing between the two reporters, silently stepped away before he became a casualty.

"I told you not to wait up for me," Clark replied, slapping the folders onto his desk and slumping down into his chair. "And the paper doesn't need more articles against the VRA, which also keeps you up, so don't blame it all on me. Have you even written anything else in the past month?"

"The people need to be informed. No one else is giving the heroes a fair shake," Lois said callously. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the headache forming and reached for her coffee. "And you're not helping matters at all since you can't even-"

"There's never a right time!" he quickly cut her off, knowing exactly where her mind was going. He could feel his cheeks warm up, but quickly tamped down on that emotion. "You think I have time to pencil you in between work and…work? I barely have time to brush my teeth let alone do _that_." He gave her a pointed look.

Lois huffed and stood up, leaning her weight on her hands which were pressed to the surface of her desk. "The fact that you don't have time is the issue here, Clark. I have an itch."

"And I would gladly scratch it for you if I could, but you know what it's like," he replied.

She walked around to his desk to stare him down. "It's not only your itch to scratch."

That rattled him. His face instantly morphed into disbelief and jealousy and he stood up, their eyes remaining locked. "The hell it's not," he growled. "You would go so low to threaten me? Over something so trivial."

"This is important!" Lois snapped at him. "We are talking about our sex life, Clark, and it's starting to dwindle out!"

Clark noticed lingering eyes in their direction. Nosy reporters. "Maybe now is not the time to be discussing this."

"You never have the damn time," Lois snorted and walked back to her desk. She grabbed a folder and walked towards the elevators.

Clark sighed and followed her. She walked past the lifts and down the hall to the archive room. "Lois, you know I try to make time," he said.

"It doesn't matter. Now I don't have the time to talk." She started rifling through the file cabinets. "I've got work to do. You know, with the VRA trying to take you down."

"I'm not leaving it like this between us. This is stupid, Lois," he sighed. "I know things are stressful right now, but we shouldn't be snapping at each other."

"I know. I'm fine. So, let's get on with our day, okay?" She shot him a tight smile.

Clark stared at her for a moment, knowing she was nowhere close to being fine. He contemplated arguing some more with her, but he knew no good would come from it. Before he could even change his mind, a cry for help echoed in his head. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"I gotta go," he spoke softly. He heard her breathe sharply through her nose. "I'm sorry." He placed a hand to her head in a gentle caress and kissed her temple before speeding off.

Lois stopped rummaging through the files and closed her eyes. She always hated fighting with Clark when it came to serious issues. It made her heart ache and her head hurt. She sighed and turned her attention back to the file cabinets. She wasn't about to dwell on the matter when there was work to be done.

(((o)))

It was getting late and Clark hadn't made it back to the office since he left earlier in the afternoon. Lois grew even more irritated throughout the day when people kept sending her looks. She even heard a few of her colleagues whispering to each other about trouble between Lois and Clark. Apparently, their fight in the bullpen prior led people to think they were having trouble in the bedroom, and not in the way she meant. She had heard some crazy things, like Clark not being able to keep up his stamina, her not being able to handle him, Clark not being into Lois's kinks…the list went on and each ridiculous rumor made her blood boil. People just couldn't keep their noses out of other people's business, whether they were reporters or not.

Feeling totally drained but not wanting to go back to the farm, Lois decided to go take a calming breather at Watchtower. Ever since the Talon was torched and she found out about the league's headquarters, she liked spending time there. So she hopped into her car and sped off down the street.

Lois pushed open the doors to Watchtower and sighed. It was truly an amazing setup, with monitors lining the walls from top to bottom and all kinds of high-tech equipment humming around her. She tossed her purse onto the couch on her way to the huge glass window across the room. Standing before it gave her a huge sense of serenity; to be able to see all of Metropolis was beautiful.

"Legs?" came a voice, pulling her from her thoughts. Lois looked over to the staircase to see Oliver coming down from the second floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know," Lois flicked her gaze to the window for a second before looking back at him. "Just wanted to go somewhere to relax and let off some steam."

"And you couldn't do that at the farm?" he asked with a soft smile.

She returned it with a smile of her own. "Not when Mr. Pushy's there."

"Ah, trouble in paradise?"

"When isn't there?" she laughed. "We're just having a little problem finding time for each other."

"Oh, well I can see how that is possible and how frustrating it must be. It's that urge," he said knowingly.

"Exactly, but it doesn't seem to be as big a problem for him as it is for me," she grumbled, moving to sit on the window sill. She peered out into the night, losing the weight of her problems in the twinkle of the stars.

"Well, one of Clark's super powers is self-restraint," Oliver commented, taking a seat across from her on the sill. "The man has will power of steel. I'm surprise you can seduce him at all."

She had to smirk at that. "Trust me, Smallville is easier to wind up than a jack-in-the-box. It's just…I don't know, lately, he's been so focused on the VRA. You know, what they really want from you guys, and he thinks I'm getting too involved in trying to out them. And I can see it's really eating him up inside that the people are turning on him and no matter how much I hint that I'm here for him, he still shies away from letting me in."

"I know what you mean," he said, nodding. "I finally got Chloe back, but it doesn't really feel the same, you know? With all the tension going around, it's like we can't breathe without alerting some evil force out there. The government, the darkness, who knows what else."

"And I don't think there's alcohol strong enough to quell the volcano of stress erupting inside me," she sighed.

Oliver looked at her for a moment before speaking, "I think I got a little something to help take the edge off." He grinned at her, wiggling his brows, before standing up.

Lois watched him curiously as he disappeared behind the staircase. She was alone for a short moment before he was back. He held an average-sized baggie in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"So you've tried it before?" he teased her.

"Once, in high school," she half-shrugged with a smile.

"Then you know you'll be soaring after a couple of hits of this," he said, turning the baggie over in his hands.

"Where did you even get that?" she asked.

"I have my connections," Oliver answered cockily. "Come on, this stuff is light, but will do as good as any strong dope."

Lois looked skeptical at first, her gaze moving from him to eye the bag of weed, but then slowly smiled. "You always have the good ideas."

Oliver grinned and they moved over to the couch. Lois sat down as he went around the room collecting seemingly random items. When he sat down next to her, he placed two water bottles – one with water, the other empty, a lighter, a pen, a paperclip, some tape, and a little smoking bowl on the coffee table before them along with the baggie of weed. She watched as he took the empty bottle and poked a one-eighth inch hole in it about two inches from the bottom. Then, he pulled apart the pen and inserted the hollowed out pen tube into the hole at a sixty-degree angle. He wrapped tape around the bottle, covering the hole completely, making sure it was airtight. He blew into the bottle to ensure no air escaped from the hole. He attached the smoking bowl to the end of the pen tube and picked up the bottle with water. He poured water into the bottle until the end of the tube that was inside the bottle was completely submerged underwater by at least an inch. Then he put another hole – the 'clearing hole' – halfway down the bottle with the paperclip.

When he turned to hand Lois the bong, he caught her staring at him with an amused smirk on her face. "What?" he chuckled.

"Seems you do this quite a bit," she replied, smiling.

"Oh, you know. LuthorCorp. forms lots of headaches," he joked. She nodded, playfully agreeing with him. "Strictly medicinal."

Lois shook her head, laughing. She scooted to the edge of the couch and turned her body fully to him. Oliver reached for the weed and placed a little bit on the bowl of the makeshift pipe. He grabbed the lighter from the table and looked at her.

"You ready?" he grinned.

Lois looked at the bong and smiled before looking back up at him. "Hit me."

(((o)))

Clark stepped into the kitchen at the Kent Farm, happy to be home from a long day at work – both at the Planet and as the Blur. Also, the argument between him and Lois that day was weighing on his heart and the only way he could think of resolving the issue was to talk about it and show her the affection they were both in desperate need of. All he wanted, more than anything, was for Lois to be happy. With all this on his mind, when he turned to the kitchen island, he was certainly surprised to see a blonde woman sitting there smiling at him.

"Chloe," he smiled softly. "Not the cousin I was expecting to see."

"We decided to switch places for the night," she joked.

"Hmm, I doubt you'd want to be in Lois's place tonight," he grimaced, hanging up his coat, and turned back to her. "We kinda got into it today."

"When don't you?" Chloe chuckled. "I'd be worried if you two weren't arguing. Makes you wonder how you're still together sometimes."  
"We're masochists," he teased, coming to stand across from her at the island before sighing. "We just haven't spent any real time together in a while. With everything going on right now, I'm afraid I'm neglecting Lois. It's getting to us both."

"No one can fault you for trying as hard as you can to keep the world safe, Clark. Lois understands that. We're all on edge."

"I know. I just have to find some balance," he nodded, his jaw clenching in thought.

"Speaking of Lois, where is she?" Chloe asked. "I went by the Planet to see if she wanted to hang, but they said she'd left already. Thought she'd be here by now. I called her, but there was no answer."

"I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since our dispute earlier," he answered. He was beginning to get worried. "When did you call?"

"About an hour ago. I'm sure she's fine, Clark," she said.

"Well, I'll call her to make sure." He pulled out his cell phone and punched speed dial number two. It rang three times before the call was answered.

No one spoke, though.

"Lois?" Clark said, concerned.

_"…Smallville?"_ she replied; she sounded tired.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

_"You sound worried,"_ she said and chuckled lowly.

"I am. You're not home and I don't know where you are," he said, his frustration overtaking his worry. She could be so stubborn!

_"Don't have a cow, farmboy,"_ she drawled out and Clark heard someone laugh in the background.

He closed his eyes and breathed sharply through his nose, mustering up all his willpower not to use his powers on her. She didn't sound like she was in danger, so she would be pissed that he did when it wasn't necessary. "Who is that with you?" he asked calmly.

_"It's a ghost,"_ she said. The laughter in the background continued.

"Lois, that's not funny," he growled.

_"Whoa…someone's grumpy."_

"Why are you being so difficult?" Clark asked irately. Chloe looked worriedly at him, wondering what was up with Lois.

_"Because I'm up in the clouds…I feel sooo good, my man,"_ she sighed and then giggled.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

_"There's no alcohol that makes me feel this good. It's Ollie." _She began humming some Whitesnake song.

"Oliver?" he reiterated, looking at Chloe. She instantly perked up at his name. "He's there with you?"

_"Mmhmm…Ollie's helping me with my itch,"_ she said. _"I never felt this good. Hmm, gotta go. I want more."_

Clark's expression morphed from frustration to anger so quick, it scared Chloe. "What's going on?"

"Lois is with Oliver doing god knows what," he replied through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on," Chloe said in disbelief. "You don't actually think they're…" He looked at her pointedly. Her eyebrows creased in worry, but she shook that feeling off. "That's ridiculous. They haven't felt that way about each other in years. And they wouldn't do that to us. They can't be doing what you're thinking."

"Well let's not sit here and argue about it. Let's go find them," he said, moving toward the door.

"No time for cars, Clark. Take us to Watchtower. We can track them there," Chloe said, walking up to him.

He grabbed her and sped off towards Metropolis. When they walked through the doors of Watchtower, they were surprised to see Lois and Oliver across the room. Lois was sprawled out on her back along the couch, her right arm and leg hanging off the edge, and her left arm covering her eyes. Oliver was sitting on the floor with his head leaning back on the couch. He was fiddling with Lois's pant leg mindlessly. He had his eyes opened, staring at the ceiling.

"That's why I just say, 'Chill man. No need to get all wound up, you know?'" he said, his voice a bit monotonous. "You just gotta relax."

"That's deep," Lois mumbled.

"Well, I'm majorly relieved not to yell 'Pants on,'" Chloe said.

Both Lois and Oliver turned to look in Clark and Chloe's direction. "Chloeeee," Oliver drew her name out. "Hey, baby."

"Hooray, farmboy's here," Lois chuckled.

"Lois, what are you doing here?" Clark asked walking toward them. There was a heavy scent in the air, making Clark's face twist into confusion. "What's that smell?"  
"Dope, boyscout, dope," Oliver answered, rolling his eyes.

"You're high?" Clark asked.

"Oh, look. A rocket scientist," Lois said sarcastically.

"Okay, you're both so gone," Chloe said, walking up to them. She went to sit by Lois.

The older cousin lifted her head and scooted up to rest it in Chloe's lap. "But I feel amazing," she replied.

"You should try it," Oliver said. He pointed to the homemade bong sitting on the coffee table by the bag of leftover weed.

"I can't believe you're high," Clark shook his head. "That's why you were acting so weird on the phone."

"Stop being so good all the time, Smallville," Lois said. "Just let go. Come here and let me show you a good time." She lifted her arms out to him, beckoning him.

"Whoa, no nookie by me," Chloe said, trying to push her cousin off her lap.

"Then you come here and I'll show you what I got, babydoll," Oliver winked at her and motioned with a 'come hither' finger.

"I'll take a rain check, Ollie," Chloe smiled. She actually found it amusing to see her cousin and boyfriend all doped up. "So, don't take it the wrong way, but we thought you two were doing the dirty."

"The two of us?" Lois asked incredulously. "Banging?"

"You've felt that way before…about each other," Clark said, somewhat shyly.

"Yeah, years ago," Lois replied. "Talk about insecure."

"You said he was helping you with your itch," he said sternly.

"I said stress."

"You said itch. What was I supposed to think?"

Lois looked at him angrily through hazy eyes. "That I wouldn't cheat on you. You really think I'm capable of that?"

"Well, we've been fighting and you said it wasn't only my itch to scratch and then I find you with Oliver," Clark tried to defend himself.

"And that makes me unfaithful?" Lois asked incredulously. "Great detective work, Kent."

"Aye, take a chill pill. Get doped up," Oliver cut in, his head lolling from side to side.

"Uh, no thanks," Clark refused, his eyes not straying from Lois.

"Could you even get high?" Chloe asked, eyeing the kryptonian.

"It's like alcohol," he replied, looking over at the blonde. "It wouldn't affect me."

"Well, then. Let's get some blue K," Lois grinned, standing from the couch. She sauntered over to Clark. "I wonder what you'd be like," she murmured, her eyes roving over his body.

Even he couldn't deny – past the mischievous smirk and playful glint in her eye – that she was truly relaxed; something none of them had been in a long stretch of time. He wondered what that felt like, to be one hundred percent calm. Maybe it'd be a good idea.

"Whaddaya say, Clark?" Chloe grinned. "Wanna hit that?"

His face held a blank expression for a moment before a small smile took over his lips. "Let's do it."

Chloe walked over to a row of cabinets along the far side wall and retrieved a black lead box. Oliver pulled himself up sluggishly onto the couch beside the space Clark occupied with Lois sitting on the table in front of him. Chloe came back to the group and her fingers hovered over the latch on the box.

Clark's hand shot out toward her. "Wait," he said. "What if someone needs my help?"

"Relax, Smallville. You can take a night off," Lois rolled her eyes.

"And if anyone needs saving, Watchtower will pick it up right away," Chloe assured him.

He nodded and Chloe opened the box. He immediately felt the power drain from his body. He already felt relaxed.

Lois picked up the homemade bong and lighter. She grinned at her fiancé. "Ready, babe?"

"Ready," he answered nervously.

Lois smiled and lifted the bong in her right hand, making sure her pointer finger was over the 'clearing hole,' and placed some of the weed in the smoking bowl. Then she picked up the lighter. "Okay. When I light this," She pointed to the weed. "You're going to suck in lightly until the bottle's filled with smoke. Got it?" He nodded and she lifted it to his mouth. He placed his lips around the opening of the bottle and Lois lit the pipe. "Suck in." Clark milked the bottle as told. "Now, when I uncover this little hole here, you're going to pull all of it in. Suck in as hard as you can."

She moved her index finger from the hole and Clark sucked hard, pulling the smoke into his lungs. He couldn't manage all, though, and began coughing roughly. Oliver laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat as Clark's coughing fit began to calm.

Lois smiled, impressed. "Not bad for your first time, Smallville."

"Then why is he laughing?" Clark asked huskily.

"Ollie's head is no good," she replied. "Ready for another one?"

He nodded and repeated the task, this time taking in more smoke. He could feel a sense of serenity wash over him like the sunlight that bathes him in power. He slouched against the couch and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "That's good," he mumbled.

"Ollie, help Chloe out," Lois said, handing the blonde man lying on the floor the bong all the while keeping her eyes on the man in front of her.

Oliver took the contraption and Lois moved onto the couch…or more specifically, onto Clark. The raven-haired man opened his eyes upon feeling a weight in his lap. Before him was the most beautiful woman in his world. He smiled lazily at her. "Well, hello," he said in the huskiest voice he could manage.

Lois felt her insides melt. "Didn't take much to get you high," she smiled, running her hands up his chest to his hair.

His hands kept busy on her thighs. "Maybe because I was already high on you."

She chuckled. "Such a smooth talker," she teased before kissing him ardently.

She pushed herself harder against him, needing to be as close as possible to him as their mouths melded together. She pushed her tongue past his lips, meeting his to swirl them together. Lois moaned and Clark's hands slid slowly up her body, caressing all the spots he knew turned her on.

"Someone's frisky tonight," Clark mumbled against her lips with the little bit of air she allowed him.

"I missed you," Lois whispered, pulling on his tie. His face grew apologetic knowing she meant that she missed their alone time.

Before he had a chance to say a word, a loud laugh echoed off the walls of Watchtower, pulling the dazed couple's attention toward the blondes on the floor. One was lying on his back watching as the woman beside him shook with laughter, seemingly for no reason. She just rolled around laughing hysterically.

"What did you do to her?" Lois asked with a smile.

"She just took a few hits and began laughing," Oliver chuckled.

"Ollie's face!" Chloe gasped between giggles.

"Yeah, that is hilarious," Lois smirked.

"That's cruel, man," Oliver pouted.

She winked at him and then turned back to Clark. She gave him a seductive smile and ridded him of his tie.

"L-Lois…" he stammered, very aware that they weren't the only ones in the room. "Maybe we shouldn't here."

She stopped fiddling with his buttons and stared at him angrily. "What is your problem? Are you suddenly opposed to sex? Or is it me? You just don't want me anymore? Is that it?"

"What?" Clark shook his head at the crazy accusation.

"You know what? I'm tired of trying. I shouldn't have to beg for sex." Lois climbed off his lap and began walking to the door. "Have a nice life."

Oliver and Chloe watched the scene before them. Chloe whistled lowly as she stared after her cousin. Clark hastily stood up from the couch and stumbled toward her. "Lois, wait."

"For what? For you to get it up?" she threw harshly over her shoulder.

"Oh, come on. If you didn't feel it, then you must be numb down there," he retorted.

She turned sharply to point a finger at him. "Don't try to turn this around on me! I've been willing for weeks and you keep shutting me down." She poked him hard in the chest, loving the way he flinched since he was not invulnerable at the moment. "Got the message loud and clear."

"Lois." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. "You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly," she stated, yanking her arm from his grip. "You don't want to have sex with me."

Clark clenched his jaw, frustrated both sexually and mentally. Also, the audience watching his spat with Lois was not helping matters. He had to get her alone. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. Even without his powers, he was incredibly strong, despite the lazy high he was feeling.

"Clark Kent! Put me down!" She kicked and pounded on his back angrily.

Maybe it was all the kinky rendezvouses he'd had with Lois, but he found it seriously arousing to have her fighting him. "All you're doing is making me want you more."

"Pssh! Yeah right!" she rolled her eyes. "You couldn't be more turned off by me."

He only let her down once they were locked in the bathroom. "How can you say that?" he asked her in disbelief. "Do you see this?" He gestured to his tented slacks. "How do you think that happened?"

Lois stared at his crotch for long minutes. "Can I blame it on the blonde?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Not a chance in hell," he answered and grabbed the back of her head in a passionate kiss. "I want you right here, right now."

Lois threw herself at him. There was no restraint. No words. Hell, there were no tender caresses or soft kisses. It was a raw, needy passion; both of them unleashing the animals caged within themselves from the weeks of pent up frustration. They finally collided and the stars exploded behind their closed eyelids.

(((o)))

Half an hour later, Lois and Clark exited the bathroom, all smiles. They were holding hands and Lois was stretching her neck to plant teasing kisses on Clark's neck. Each time she brushed her lips across a particularly sensitive spot, he would shy away adorably. Having had enough, he grabbed her around the waist and swung her around in circles while she giggled loudly.

"Hey!"

The couple turned their attention toward the large stained glass window that Oliver was currently pressed against, his face to the glass with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, painting an expression of wonder on his face. "The stars look so shiny! I've never seen them so bright!" He sounded like an amazed little child, experiencing his first starry night.

"He's so far gone," Clark chuckled.

"And you need another hit," Lois replied, looking up at him with a dazed expression. She dragged him over to the couch again. "You seem too lucid."

"I already feel light and free. I think I'm good."

"No, you haven't reached that point of true bliss yet. Trust me," she grinned, turning her body to him. "It's like flying!"

He watched her as she raised the bong to her lips and took a hit. He traced her face with his eyes as she inhaled the smoke and tilted her head back, her eyes closing. A smile graced her full lips and she looked beautiful to him. He was content to watch her all night.

Lois opened her eyes to see him staring at her. His face held a dreamy appearance. "Your turn."

He nodded and she moved to straddle his lap. She moved the pipe of the bong to his lips and he took a hit. Then another. Before he knew it, he could barely lift his head off the back of the couch and Lois was busying herself with the exposed skin of his neck, nipping to her heart's content.

Chloe came out of the kitchen area with a large bag of Tostitos in one hand and a jar of salsa in the other. "Who's hungry?"

"I'm kinda hungry," Clark responded.

"No, Cuz," Lois said.

"Baby! Come look at the stars!" Oliver gasped.

"Too bad to all of you." Chloe moved to sit at the other end of the couch, leaving a good distance between her and the cozy couple. "All this is mine!" She grinned and dove into her snack.

"You already ate half of what's in the kitchen." Oliver tilted his head at her, leaning against the window. "Where do you put it all?"

"I'm just starving," Chloe replied around a mouthful of chips.

"Lois! S-stop! I'm ticklish there!" Clark squirmed, trying to pull her away from the spot where his neck and shoulder met. His tie and dress shirt had long been discarded – probably strewn haphazardly around the bathroom along with the button up vest Lois wore over her shirt – and her hands were inching their way up his sides under his white wife-beater.

"Lois! Come look at the stars!" Oliver bounced up and down in place.

"A little busy, Ollie," she mumbled against Clark's throat.

"Get a room!" Chloe shouted before stuffing another chip piled with salsa into her mouth.

"Lo…" Clark laughed.

"You guys are gross," Chloe complained.

"You're just jealous you're not getting any," Lois teased.

"I'm getting plenty of food!" Chloe bobbed her head.

"Stars!" Oliver drawled out as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh, baby!" Chloe gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Just…peachy," he replied sleepily, his eyes closing as he slowly dozed off.

Chloe lied down on the couch and ate her chips leisurely.

Lois and Clark stretched out on their part of the couch. The brunette laid on top of her fiancé comfortably. Clark looked up at her lovingly. "Thank you."

She smiled at him curiously. "For what?"

"For showing me how to relax. For taking care of me."

She leaned down to rub her nose against his. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered.

"Are you finished with the mush fest over there?" Chloe chimed.

"She sounds like you when she's high," Clark chuckled.

"She and I are more alike than most think," Lois smiled, glancing over at her cousin for a second.

"Tonight was fun," he sighed, his eyes sliding shut.

"Yeah," she whispered. She lay her head on his chest and sleep claimed her.

(((o)))

The sun was right in her face.

Lois groaned softly and turned her head to the other side, her nose pressing into the couch while her head was still cushioned by a strong chest. Most of the light was now diverted and she felt the call of slumber again.

Moments later, however, a beeping noise invaded her sleepy haze and the body beneath her began to shift. "Smallville," she mumbled irritably. More groans came from around the room and she recalled the previous night's events.

"God, someone shut that noise off," grumbled Oliver, who turned to find a more comfortable position on the floor to fall asleep again.

"On it," sighed Chloe. She rose from the couch and shuffled over to the computers. "Oh, no. Clark, there's a bank robbery happening downtown." She clacked a few keys.

Lois inwardly screeched. _'Here we go again,'_ she thought bitterly. Clark was already easing her off him and standing up. He stretched for a moment before picking up the lead box containing the blue rock from the coffee table and shutting it. He felt the burst of power surge through his veins and he turned back to his fiancé. "I'll see you later," he said before kissing her forehead.

Before she could reply, he'd already sped out of the room. "Bye," she breathed warily.

"Well, last night was interesting," Chloe said, moving back over to the couch. "I must have eaten everything in the kitchen."

"I'm surprised you could fit it all somewhere," Oliver commented from the floor. "Getting high does tend to give you the munchies."

"How high were we?" Lois asked, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"We were pretty gone." Oliver followed suit and moved to plop onto the couch between the two cousins. "Chloe kept laughing and stuffing her face, I was overwhelmed by the starry night and-"

"And I was all over Clark like some thirsty bimbo," Lois rolled her eyes. "Man, I was desperate."

"At least you were barking up the right tree," Chloe put in.

"Speaking of, how could you think I would sleep with Oliver?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"The situation looked fishy," Chloe shrugged innocently. "Fear overrode logic."

"Well it was a fun ride," Oliver smiled.

"Definitely," Chloe agreed, smiling. "For my first high experience, I don't think it could've gone better."

"Me, neither," Clark said, walking into Watchtower.

"That was quick," Lois remarked.

He came to sit right beside her. "I'm going to try getting back to you sooner. It's not fair that I make you wait."

Lois sighed. He was really too much. "Smallville, I knew what I was getting into. I'm just an irritable person who likes to complain. What you do is more important and I'm in it for the long haul."

He grinned at her and she placed a hand on his cheek, bringing him into a soft kiss.

"So, Boy Scout," Oliver spoke up. "How did you like your first high experience?"

"Considering who I was with and what I did," Clark smirked. "It was definitely one of the best experiences I've had."

"Here, here," Lois nodded.

"You know our adventures are far from over," Oliver grinned.

"Thank god for that," Chloe chuckled.

They all laughed, because it was true. These four friends will do it all. Together.

If there is one thing life teaches us, it's to never regret a moment and make the most of each situation.

Do or die.

**Boom! Finito! This story took me a while to write, but I think it was fantastic. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Thanks.**


End file.
